Can't Fight This Feeling
by wolfsong287
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are on Barcelona and the Doctor finally lets down his walls. This is for timespetalsprompts summer bingo. It has Sand and Sex on the beach. The cocktail. Not actual sex. Enjoy


**_Hi. This is a One Shot for timepetalsprompts on tumblr. I thought you guys would like it so I decided to post it on here. I don't own Doctor Who or REO Speedwagon. Enjoy._**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had just settled down at a table at a bar on Barcelona. The planet not the city. The bar was open to the summer breeze. Pieces of a white fabric was swaying in the gentle wind. Sand was halfway in the room because of the beach.

"This is nice Doctor." Rose comments. "No running. No saving planets. Just a simple summer night."

The Doctor hums in agreement.

A waiter with purple skin comes up to them. "What can I get you?" He asked.

The Doctor orders an alien cocktail. The Doctor then looks at Rose inquiringly.

"Oh, I'm fine for right now, thanks." Rose says grinning. She loved it here. It was always so nice and relaxing to be here.

The waiter bustles off and returns a few minutes later with the Doctor's drink. "Are you sure I can't get you something?" The purple skinned man asked.

Rose thought for a moment. "Do you have a drink similar to the drink sex on the beach?" Rose asked.

The Doctor, who was mid drink, choked.

"Doctor?" Rose calls. Rose pounds the Doctor on the back. "Breathe." She orders.

Rose thought, for a second, that the Doctor's eyes were a darker brown than before, but then he blinked and they were back to normal.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He assured.

Rose nods uncertainly, and turns back to the waiter. "Do you?"

"Uh, no Miss." The waiter says.

"Ok, then I'll have a drink that's fruity and cold, please." Rose decided.

The waiter nods and scurries off again. He returns a few more minutes later with a drink that was a pink and orange with a slice of what looked like an orange. The only difference was while the rind was orange, the inside was a deep purple. There also was a cherry with it.

"What's this drink called?" Rose asked.

"This is called a Typhoon. It has three different types of rum and a few other types of liquor. I believe the humans call it a hurricane?" The waiter ended his explanation on a question.

Rose nods. "That sounds about right."

The waiter bows his head and runs off again.

"Why are you so quiet Doctor?" Rose asked him, taking a sip of her drink.

"Just thinking." The Doctor said.

"Wow. That's dangerous." Rose teases.

The Doctor and Rose banter back and forth for a while until the sun began to set. Rose grew quiet at the sun dropped down into the waves.

"Beautiful." Rose breathes.

"Yeah. You are." The Doctor says. Rose cocks an eyebrow at him.

Music comes over the speakers. REO Speedwagon's I Can't Fight This Feeling.

The Doctor stands up. "Dance with me?"

Rose takes his hand. The Doctor leads them out on the dancefloor.

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer._

 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

 _What started out as friendship has grown stronger._

 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

The Doctor pulls Rose into his arms. The Doctor sways them to the song.

 _And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight._

 _You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night._

 _And I'm getting closer than I'd ever thought I might._

"What brought this on?" Rose whispers.

In response the Doctor sings the words softly in her ear.

" _And I can't fight this feeling any more._

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for._

"I don't want to be without you any more. I know I will only have a few decades with you but I don't want to have never loved you and had all of those regrets when instead I could love you and have all of those memories with you to live with." His brown eyes are earnest as they watch her for her response.

Rose eyes teared up. "I love you too Doctor."

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars._

 _Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Rose leans her head on the Doctor's chest as he sways them around to the song.

" _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you."_ The Doctor continues to sing to her.

" _I've been running around in circles in my mind._

 _And it always seems that I'm following you, girl._

 _Cuz you take me to the places that alone I'll never find._

 _And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight._

 _You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night._

 _And I'm getting closer than I'd ever thought I might."_

As the song reached its crescendo, the Doctor leaned in and wiped the tears away from her face with his thumbs. "I love you my precious girl." The Doctor leaned in even further and pressed his lips to hers.

The sand was a dance floor for them and the whole night sky filled with stars was their ceiling as the Doctor finally let down the walls he had been building and let his precious pink and yellow human into his hearts.

 _And I can't fight this feeling any more._

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for._

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever._

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling any more._

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for._

 _And if I have to crawl across the floor._

 _Come crashing through your door._

 _Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore._

* * *

 ** _Tala._**


End file.
